Through these smoky eyes
by Deany-Bob101
Summary: Alice woke up alone in a strange world. Will she be able to find someone who completes her? T, because I think it's quite violent at the beginning. Hope you enjoy! :
1. Before It All Ends

"**Through these smoky eyes" is my 4****th**** story, and I hadn't even planned to write it. I was struck with sudden inspiration as I was reading through a couple of Alice/ Jasper fics, and I thought it would be cool if I could write one as well. Please tell me what you think :)**

**I'm not even sure how long this story will be, it could be only four chapters or something, but it could be 23 chapters. It depends. This chapter, however, should be pretty long (long comparing it to my other chapter of my other stories), as it is the whole of her time as a human squashed into one chapter. **

**Please review! **

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Before it ends

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, clawing through the arms of the burly man to reach my family. I, Mary Alice Brandon, was being taken away into a mental institute, where I would be locked up and treated like a freak.

It was my pretty pictures that did it. Occasionally, I would zone out of the world, and my eyes would become unfocused. Instead of seeing the world around me, my sight would become foggy, and gradually clear, leaving me with images. I saw deaths, weddings, births, love, hate. Everything that was to come.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the man, kicking at him, and trying to squirm out of his grasp. He was too strong for me, and I was a mere weak child. I couldn't escape no matter how hard I tried. Besides, if I was foolish enough to try and run, then my father would catch me, and I would be given a beating as well as being locked up.

My father. He was the one who had called the freak house people to collect me. I had been in the kitchen, with mother helping her bake, when I saw a vision of being in the mad house. My mother was used to it, and had seen me in my vision-state many a time, and she shared my secret. My father was a violent man, and was not afraid to use force when he wanted something. Cynthia, my younger sister, was a darling, the only one in this family who made me feel like holding on. My mother, of course, was kind, and she also was under my father's hand, but I shared a special connection with my sister that I could find nowhere else in this cruel world.

"CYNTHIA!" I screamed. "DO SOMETHING! MOTHER!" I yelled, clawing more frantically to get away from the man. "HELP! PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"Quiet down, Mary" my father ordered in a threatening voice. "Or I'll beat you until your hide is black and blue" he warned.

"Alice!" My mother wailed, stretching her arms out to me, like I was doing to her. My father knocked her arms down.

"No. I will have no speaking to her. She is a freak, and deserves to be locked up. Take her away" He ordered, and I was dragged away into a cage on the back of a carriage, screaming, pleading and crying for them not to take me away.

I grabbed hold of the rusted metal bars of the cage, feeling ill at the sight of the blood stain staining them, and tried to push my face through the bars, calling to my family to help me.

The carriage soon left home, and I quieted down, knowing that I would never see my family again and that all hope was lost.

I was thrown around the cage as the carriage bumped down the uneven dusty road to the mental institute.

The torture-chamber was a huge block of brick, cemented together. There weren't any windows at all to be seen, and the front door was a massive wrought-iron one, with a dozen padlocks locking it tightly shut. Screams and wails could be heard from outside.

I was even more scared about being taken here now. The screams felt like a sign of warning to me.

The carriage soon rolled to a bumpy halt, and some weight was lifted from it as the big driver stood up.

"You!" He shouted at me, coming to stand in front of the cage, and unlocking it. "No funny business, hear me? No running away. Or no food for a week!" He threatened, grabbing me roughly by the wrists, and pulling me forcefully out the cramped cage, and onto the dusty road.

I was pulled to the front door, where an old man with a slight hunch back greeted us.

"I see you've bought the girl. A seer is she? Come with me to the seer chambers, and we can find somewhere to put her. Such a pretty young thing she is, too. It's a shame she's mad" He said, making me shudder. He could have said "find somewhere for her to stay" but he didn't. The implications of that were much worse. I may, if I were a heartless outsider, have found it funny that they organized their accommodation according to the "madness" of the patient, but I did not.

The burly carriage driver continued to drag me along up stairs and along corridors, to where to "seers" were kept, in a way that made me suspect I might find bruising on my wrists the next day. The corridors were all painted a dull grey colour, and the floor was plastic-coated. The whole place was emerged in darkness, but lit by a single candle in each hallway.

The screams and shouts of the poor, tortured people burned my heart as I went passed. They were clawing at the bars of their confinements, such as I had done earlier, yelling at the tops of their lungs that they might be saved, rescued somehow. I think the worse ones were the people who had been there a long time, and did not bother shouting for help, because they knew all hope was lost. Of course, there were a fair share of people who were properly mad, but they, also did not deserve to be chained like some sort of animal.

I was shoved into an empty chamber at the end of the hall, and the door was padlocked tightly shut behind me. I panicked. I was vaguely pleased that my reaction was not having a breakdown, but nonetheless, I was shaking in terror. So, this was to be my new life.

I was left with nothing to do except stare bleakly into the blackness of my room and pray that there would, somehow, be a way out of this life.

I was left alone for an immeasurable amount of time, and was starting to become hungry, when, with perfect timing, there was a knock on my chamber door. I was raised to believe in god, and through all the bad things that had happened to me in this life, I wanted to believe that he was real. I prayed that if there was a god above, that the person knocking on my door would be a kind-hearted soul, and would not be here to inflict torture upon me.

"Hello?" called a voice that was as pure and clean as honey, although slightly strained. It also, thankfully, seemed gently, so perhaps they were not here to hurt me. "Can I come in?" The stranger asked, and I squeaked to say yes. I was too petrified to speak right now.

"I'm got some food here" the man called, unlocking my door, and bathing my tiny room in light.

I gasped at the sight before me. This man was amazingly beautiful. It seemed god was real, and he had sent down an angel from heaven to this awful place. How someone could so seemingly perfect work somewhere as horrible as here? It just didn't make sense.

His hair was golden, glittering and shining in the dim light. His nose, although prominent, was perfectly straight, and proportionate to the rest of his face. His lips were full, and although at this moment were pursed in concern, still beautiful, with a cupid's bow. His cheekbones were well-defined. He was perfect, although I was thoroughly shocked when my eyes met his. His eyes, although framed with long, thick eye lashes, and having a perfect almond shape, were a starling rust red colour, which would not be visible, were he not standing in the light.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" He asked. I merely nodded. He stepped further into my room, and set a plate of bread down before me, alongside a small glass of water, that I suspected might be contaminated. He did not come very close to me, and seemed very shocked when he first entered the chamber. His nostrils flared, and he shuddered. I understood that the smell was not a pleasant one, however, I had grown used to it quickly, and I assumed that since he worked here, he would have to face the smell daily.

Or... or maybe it was me that smelt. I came from the poorer part of the village; however, I had bathed only a day or so ago. I couldn't be me, could it? I felt extremely self-conscious next to this angel, and heat flooded my pale cheeks at the thought of smelling.

He stepped back, and his posture immediately relaxed from the distance between us.

"My name is Isaac. I'm the person who brings you food, and I will also be your carer, if need be."

I was puzzled about his position. This place was terrible, and yet they were giving out carers to patients? Why?

"How old are you, Mary Alice Brandon? What would you like to be called? I think the name Alice rather suits you" He said. Alice... I rolled it around in my head...Alice... the name meant "noble", but was I really that noble? I had found a book of name meanings lying around in my parent's room once, so of course I had jumped to discover the meaning behind my name. Noble. I would like to think I was. Alice was a short, pretty name fit for a dancer. That was just what I had wanted to become when I was older. A dancer. Yes, I did like the name Alice.

How old was I? Well, where I lived, time passed, and no one was sure how much time had actually gone by. Judging by my appearance, I looked around the age of a fourteen year old, but I knew that I was at least two years older, I had just stopped growing early, leaving me short and child-like.

"Ummm... around sixteen years of age, sir." I said quietly, and then added "I don't mind being called Alice. I like the name" I told him, and he nodded slowly, he beautiful angel's face screwed up as he thought.

"Yes." He said, and it sounded like he'd been holding his breath, from the breathless way he spoke. He leaned back slightly, inhaled, winced, and then spoke. "I'll see you soon, Alice. I hope it doesn't sound too bad, but I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm sure we will become good friends" He said, before waving at me for a second, and closing the door, enveloping me in blackness once more, and leaving me alone to my thoughts.

How could I not have seen this coming? I saw every time a new person came into my life, I would always know who they were, just before they came. But not now, when the most handsome of all men met me, who was actually nice for once. Why did he care about me? What he called me? How old I was? Why? I suppose it could have just been politeness, and sympathy for me, but most people would have treated me like an oddity if they were in his position, not speaking a word to me, and being cruel. Not him.

I lay back down on my bed, and closed my eyes, dreaming about his striking face, and those eyes of his that were so expressive, the rust colour standing out from the rest of his pale face, and his long eye lashes that brushed his cheeks whenever he closed his eyes. Magnificent.

He was, truly an angel. His face was so perfect, and I had only known him for a minute, yet I could sense that he was a truly loving person, who would be a great friend to me when I grew used to being around such beauty, and opened up from my shell. It was ridiculous that on my first day here, in the mental institute, I was more concerned over a man than my position here as a loony.

* * *

_A year later:_

At the beginning of my stay here I might not have been so affected by the madness of this place, but I had been staying here for about a year now, and I could feel my brain cracking. If you weren't already mad when you first came, then you sure were by the time you left. I had spent the whole morning tied to a chair, while a metal device was being clamped down on my head, contracting, and digging into my skull. I did not cry as it was happening, as it does you no good. Instead, I kept a straight face, and tried not to let the pain show too much. It was used to try and "free my mind from the pictures" by letting them out my head.

I was pushed into my room, and the door soon locked behind me. I lay on the hard, cold floor, rubbing my bleeding head, and sobbing. How could my father do this to me? I was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. Why would you do such a thing?

I was interrupted by a sharp knock on my door, making my head ring and throb in pain.

"Alice?" Isaac called quietly.

"No" I mumbled. "Blood".

I knew about Isaac, what he was. I had seen it in a vision once, of him biting down into someone. I didn't talk to him for a week after it, until he explained it fully to me. It didn't really bother me what he was, although I was briefly upset over the lives he had taken, I understood that he had to find a way of survival, and he would not hurt me. He was a vampire, who didn't enjoy hurting people, and was very compassionate.

"Alice, honey?" He asked again. "Would you like me to come in and help? I've just hunted. Besides, you're in pain. How could I worry about something like blood when you are in pain?" He asked. I had been told that my blood had a certain... draw for him, that no one else's blood did. He would sacrifice himself, and his control, to keep me safe. Isaac was really a good friend. Sometimes, I thought that I might want him as more than a friend, but so far, I could see that he didn't have any plans for me in that way. He was just a friend.

The door unlocked with a groan of the rusted chains, and Isaac slipped into the room.

He got down on his knees before me, and cradled me against him, keeping his mouth well away from where my head was bleeding, but trying to soothe the soreness away.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry." He said, confusing me.

"Why?" I asked as I had many, many times before to him. Why was he apologizing? He did nothing wrong.

I was plunged into complete blackness swirling around before my eyes. There was smoke twirling in front of my vision, then it cleared after a moment, and I could see.

_It was me, lying on the floor of my room, and Isaac was leaning over me, whispering something into my ear, but at this time, I couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, he moved his lips over my pulse point at my neck, kissed gently, and bit down hard, making me yell out in pain._

_His hands stroked my hair away from my face, and he whispered into my ear again._

The vision began to cloud over again, and cleared once more.

_There was nothing here but a face, surrounded in darkness, snarling, hissing at me, his eyes glowing crimson like Isaac's, but his eyes were more menacing, horrifying. He had dirty blonde hair, and was inhumanely beautiful, but it was impossible to tell with his snarling and growling._

Who was he? Why was Isaac biting me? Was he going to turn me?

Secretly, I had hoped he would. He may not like me romantically, but I did. I had hoped that we would stay together forever; the bonds of love had grown that strongly between us. He was the only one who helped me, helped me when I was in pain, helped me keep a hold on my sanity. He was the only one who would.

"Please" I pleaded quietly, and clutched Isaac's hand as tightly as I could.

"What? What do you need?" He asked worriedly.

"I want to... to be like you" I said, so quietly that it was a wonder he heard me at all. But he did.

Isaac looked uncertain. He knew I had reasons for my wish, although he did not know the full extent of them. He only knew that it would save me from this life, this torture. His face changed, and I knew what the answer was going to be before he said it.

"No." He said firmly. I must have looked like I was about to argue, because he explained. "I... I don't want to hurt you in any way, Alice. You've been hurt enough as it is. You are a beautiful, clever, innocent girl, who doesn't deserve my life. It is full of darkness and sin. I don't want to ruin you" he said.

* * *

_A week later:_

I and repeatedly continued to ask Isaac about my transformation and join with him as a vampire, but he continued to deny my wish.

Nowadays, while I slept, I saw my visions. Mostly of the vicious blonde vampire, whose name I did not know, and of my transformation.

Last night, I had a vision that was particularly strong, of the vampire breaking in through the gates of the hospital, and slaughtering everyone who got in the way. This one terrified me, and I could sense that it would happen in the near future, perhaps even as soon as tomorrow.

_The blonde man slunk like a cat across the side of the building, malice in his eyes. He stopped for a second to sniff at the air, then sprinted in an invisible blur to the front door, where he ripped it right off the iron hinges, and entered the building. He grabbed the startled door guard by the throat, pulling him over, and digging his teeth deep into his neck. After the man's blood was drained, the vampire pushed the dead man aside, leaving his corpse slumped on the floor. _

_The vampire ran through the building, draining each body in turn, leaving a disaster in his wake. All the while, he stopped after a moment, and sniffed at the air, relying on it to lead him somewhere._

_I felt the vampire's excitement when he reached a final corridor, stopping at the beginning of the hallway, and sniffing, a malevolent grin slowly stretching across his face. Yes, he had found what he was looking for, and was going to be greatly awarded for it. He ran the length of the floor to the padlocked door at the end of the hall, ripping the door off once more, and entering the dark room. I could not tell where he was, until I saw it._

_A small, curled up figure was lying on the cold floor, sobbing and moaning in agony. Her hair was short, and stuck to her face with sweat, dry blood clumping it together in chunks. She wore nought but a filthy ragged dress to cover her skeletal figure, with bare feet that were covered in grime. Her face was smudged and coated in dirt, her dark brown eyes watery and red. Her whole face, although convulsed in pain, was rather pretty, with sharp dainty features. That was when I realised it. It was me._

_Another figure stepped out the darkness, towards the vampire. Isaac. _

"_Don't touch her" Isaac snarled at the other vampire, standing in front of me protectively._

_The blonde vampire hissed in return._

"_There's no point now." He said. "What a pity- her blood was so delicious, it's a shame it's been wasted" He said smoothly, his grin reappearing on his face._

_Isaac leaped at the vampire, clawing, biting, and furiously trying to defend me._

"Isaac!" I screamed, waking up in a sweaty state. The vision- it was almost like a dream, but I knew it would soon be reality. It was terrifying. How long would I have left to be with Isaac? My greatest friend, my protector. I couldn't imagine trying to live without him. He was the one who kept me sane. I... I truly loved him, or at least I thought I did. It was hard to tell when my emotions were all so foreign.

"Alice" he said, stroking my hair softly, and rocking me in his arms, as he always did when I had a nightmare, or a particularly terrible vision.

"What?" He asked frantically. "What did you see?"

A lump had built in my throat from the terror, and I swallowed it down so that I might speak.

"I... I saw... a hunter. He came and tore the building down in frenzy, looking for something. He killed... so many people died. But he didn't stop looking. He came _here_, Isaac. He was looking for _me_. You... you changed me" I told him.

Isaac was shocked.

"N-no." He forced out. "I can't... "He trailed off, and his eyes took a new light. They were fiercely determined.

"When is he coming?" He asked a slight tone of fear in his voice.

"I- I think tomorrow. Or tonight." I said, choking on my words.

"Then we have no time to waste. I must change you now" he told me, his eyes full of a strange emotion that I could not place.

"There are a million things I could say to you, fair Alice, but none of them will ever do. I want you to know that I... I love you, and I will think of you. I will be with you always in your heart, no matter what happens. I will fight for you. I love you, Alice" He said, sobbing slightly as he told me he loved me, and he, as in my vision, pulled me into his arms, stunned silent, kissing my neck gently, then biting down firmly over the vein.

A searing pain tore through me, and I was lost in the darkness, my eyes fluttering shut, my senses dimmed.

The last thing I heard was a beautiful voice whispering to me softly "I will love you always, my darling Alice".

* * *

**There you are! A bit different to the rest of my stuff, but I thought I'd give it a try. The longest chapter I've written EVER! Personally, I'm quite proud of that!**

**Ok, so please review! I'd love to know what you think.**

**The next chapter will probably be after I finish my "Falling Petals" story, so, a long, long time.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**

**:D**


	2. The Awakening

**Hey you guys!**

**So, I thought the first chapter went quite well, so I decided to write a bit more. The updates will probably be uneven, and won't be very often, only when I find time after posting my "Falling Petals" chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one. **

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers. Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what people have to say; I don't mind constructive criticism, and I want to know what you think, even if it is just one word. Thanks!**

**I don't own anything. Well... I do own some things...obviously...but just not... not Twilight. That's Stephanie Meyer's.**

Chapter 2: The Awakening

* * *

_A face interrupted the blackness behind my eyes. Such a beautiful face. It was a male. He had wavy, golden hair that glistened brightly, even under the darkness of the night. His skin was unbelievably pale, almost white, and his complexion was smooth and even, unblemished, although his face and arms were covered in crescent-shaped scars. His lips were a lovely shade of red, and his teeth were white, sharp and glistening, as he sunk them deep into a man's neck. What was he? His eyes fluttered open as he finished draining the man's blood, letting the lifeless body flop to the ground, and using his tongue to lick away the stray drop of blood that was running down his mouth. His eyes were a bright ruby red colour, shocking me. How... Why were his eyes that colour? It wasn't even possible. It was entirely unnatural. He was... he was a vampire._

I opened my eyes slowly, the light flooding through my eyelids, an ache in my throat, and the smell of smoke invading my senses. But this smoke was different. It smelled somehow...sweeter than usual smoke. How odd...

I sat up quickly, trying to detect where the smoke was coming from. I flipped myself up and on to my feet, only to stop in wonder as I landed perfectly and gracefully within less than a millisecond. I was sure I couldn't do that before... before... when was before? Maybe I **could** do that before. I had no clue, no recollection **of** a before. It was like everything had just been erased, wiped from my mind completely. Where was I? Who was I? Why was there smoke? When is it?

I took in my surroundings slowly. There was no one here, just me in this silent room.

There was a pile of ash on the floor near the door, sending up waves of smoke, and particles of ash into the air. How could I even see the particles? I just could. The room was small, and dark, although it was light enough for my eyes so that I could see everything in clear detail. There was a dead, decaying rat in the corner, the fur matted with dust, and mud, sending off foul odours in the room. There was also a cracked bowl in the corner, filled with water that was a dirty brown colour. The room itself was very small, and if I tried, I would be able to touch opposite sides of the room at the same time. The door lay on the floor, the metal bend and twisted with a brute force. Who did that? Who had the power to do that? It was suddenly terrifying. If someone had the power to rip a metal door off its hinges, then someone had the power to kill me, easily.

I couldn't hear anything, just the gentle swoosh of the air moving, and the faint sound of uneven thudding nearby. The thudding... it had a certain...draw to it. I felt that if I found the source of the thudding, I would be rewarded with something... what though?

I skipped across the floor quickly, surprised once again at how lithe and graceful I was. I reached the metal door, and stopped short when I saw the reflection.

My skin was pale, like the beautiful man in my vision was. My facial features were sharp, but not severe. I was...pretty. My lips were curved with a strange emotion, and were dark red, with a cupid's bow. My... my eyes! They were the same as the man in my vision, except maybe darker. A bright crimson red colour. What did that mean? What was I? A vampire, as the man? Or something else? I let it go for a second, and decided to survey the rest of myself.

My face was grimy, coated in dirt from the room, and ash. There must have been a big fire in the room, then. I gasped when I reached my hair. It... It was so short! How could I have let this happen? I was sure that it wasn't me who cut it, as I didn't like it one bit. It needed a good wash, and to be brushed if it was ever going to look any good. I would have to do that when I got out of here.

My figure was short, and very slim, like a child. I was wearing a tattered dress that had been well-worn, and no shoes. The floor was rough, but somehow I could not feel it with my feet. The floor should have hurt my feet, however, it did not.

I came to the conclusion that I **must** be a vampire, considering that my eyes were now blatantly red, and my feet were not hurting. And the fact that I was so graceful. This did not bother me. I had felt a connection to the man in my vision, and was determined to search him out. I knew we were meant to be together. I knew it. Although he was killing someone when I saw him, I sensed some good in him, like he didn't want to be doing it. He was a good person, or vampire, deep down. If he was a vampire, then there couldn't be anything wrong with vampires. In fact, I would be proud to be a vampire, when I actually figured out who I was.

I left the door on the ground, and went in search of the close thudding noises, knowing now that they would probably be my next meal. I didn't relish the thought of killing someone, but I knew it had to be done. I had to survive. I needed to find the man in my vision, wherever he was.

For now, all I needed to find was the... _blood_, I suppose. I shuddered at the thought. Ewww! Blood! I couldn't imagine myself trying to drink blood, but I guess it couldn't be too bad. I was a vampire, right? I couldn't be disgusted by the thought of drinking blood.

I didn't have to follow my ears far, for there were about six or seven doors in this corridor, containing thudding noises behind doors, so I was in luck that there were so many people to satisfy my thirst.

I moved further into the hallway, and was struck by just how... delicious the blood smelt. It was like... like nothing I've ever smelt before. Like a dehydrated man finding water. I needed to satiate my thirst, now. There was nothing that could stop me. I was strong, invincible. The only thing that might ever stop me was my conscious, and I was too thirsty to let that happen. So, I ran to the closest door, ripping the door off its hinges and letting my instincts take control. That way, I wouldn't have to notice the way the man cowered in the corner away from me, scared of my strength, or how he suddenly became limp in my arms as I drained away his life force. I was using only my survival instincts to get me through this, even though the blood tasted like liquid heaven itself, I knew I'd never be able to look in the mirror again if I understood completely what I was doing.

I left his room, and went for the next room- for some reason, my thirst was not quenched. I felt like I could go on drinking forever. I drained the woman in that room, too. I was about to move on to the next chamber, when I noticed the sign outside her door. It must have been there so that people knew who she was, as there were so many people in this building, thriving with life, full of blood. She... she had a name, and a family, and maybe even some children. She was, I knew, separated from them, but still, I had taken her away from them. How could I live with myself? I checked the sign. _Catherine Abbott_. Catherine, although I don't know how, I remembered meant "pure". Just like her, then. Her name was fitting. I bet the woman was entirely innocent. Maybe I was a monster... No. I couldn't think like that. If I said that, then I was calling the blond man a monster as well. He wasn't. He was nice, at heart, I think. I hope so.

I decided that for now, I would stop drinking. I couldn't bring myself to feed. I had realised what it meant for the families of the victims, and that the victims were innocent. It was cruel to kill them.

Suddenly, in the middle of my mind rant, I realised something. If that lady... she had her name outside on her door... then I... I must have mine there as well... Maybe it would help me remember who I was.

I sprinted over to my door, desperate to find out who I was, only to my dismay, that the vampire who had ripped open the door had torn the paper until the writing was unrecognisable, and only the word "Alice" was visible.

Alice... it seemed strangely familiar to me. I couldn't recall ever hearing anyone call me by it, but it felt natural to call me Alice.

I looked at my reflection in the door again. My eyes were now as bright as the man in my vision after hunting. Was that how it worked? Your eyes changed colour after feeding? How strange. But I guess I couldn't really call that strange after finding out I was a vampire, and drinking blood. **That **was strange.

I certainly looked like an Alice. It seemed to fit my short hair and child's figure, like the name "Alice" was made for me.

I simply shrugged, and ran off before the scent of the sweet blood pulsing through the veins of innocent humans could affect me too much.

This place was like a maze, almost. Although dark, I could see perfectly, and was disgusted at the conditions of the building. People actually lived here? There were... dead bodies, just... lying around... _everywhere_. Someone, and I place my best bets on the vampire that was here before, had killed these people. I had never seen so many dead bodies, and to be honest, it scared me, deeply. I had to get out of here. Get out of the dark, cramped spaces of the building, escape from the blood and the bodies. I had to leave.

I fled out the doors, and gasped when I was plunged into sunlight, pooling my in warm, golden sun.

I... I was _free_.

* * *

**Hey there, everyone. I hope you liked it!**

**So, Alice doesn't know who she is, what she is (particularly) or where she is. That's why she asks a lot of questions :)**

**The next chapter is when she goes to settle down for a bit. She still needs to work out where Jasper is, after all. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, please.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


End file.
